


Смотритель [текст, мини]

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Magic, OOC, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Оскар - маяк, и он же морское течение. Вернее, конечно, он просто смотритель маяка, а море щедро одаряет своего любимца разными подарками.
Relationships: Oscar von Reuenthal/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom All Space 2020 - Спецквест (SCP-1752 "Горячая линия")





	Смотритель [текст, мини]

**Author's Note:**

> Объект SCP-1752 "Горячая линия"

Чаще всего на берег Оскар выходит во время отлива. Не суша и не море — междумирье.

Водоросли еще влажные и не успели высохнуть на солнце, в ямках осталась вода, улитки попрятались в домики в надежде пережить этот день. Чуть выше, там, куда достал шторм, водоросли высохли и скоро станут землей или просто начнут гнить, от чего весь остров окутает тяжелый пряно-соленый запах.

Когда море спокойно, то можно позволить себе прогулку от домика до маяка. Когда поднимается ветер, то Оскар цепляется за веревку, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Маяк стоит высоко, и от дома смотрителя до него всего пару шагов, но и сюда шторм доносит соленые брызги, которые тут же смывает ливнем. В такие дни маяк нужнее всего. Шторм останется за пределами каменной башни. Вода может сколько угодно пытаться разрушить ее, но это — сердце острова и Оскара. Его убежище.

Каменные ступени ведут к небу и к солнцу, которое исправно зажигает он сам вот уже несколько лет подряд.

На острове только он да птицы. Раз в месяц он садится в лодочку и плывет на большую землю выменять обещанные государством деньги на еду. Ему не надо много. Овощи, яйца и мука для лепешек. Зайцы расплодились — у них только один враг — он сам.

Рыбу щедро дарит море, оно же иногда подкидывает плавник, которым хорошо топить печь зимой, или другие, более странные находки.

В этот раз Оскар вышел, когда только начался прилив. Сначала неспешно пошел в сторону моря, а потом быстро сбежал по камням. Если бы не хорошая погода, то мог бы и не заметить, плавающее у скал тело.

С телом пришлось повозиться, но мужчина был еще теплый, а значит ‒ живой.

Будь Оскар принцем из сказки, то вынес бы спасенного на руках, а так перекинул через плечо, чтобы случайно не выронить. Идти так было удобнее и безопаснее.

На горизонте уже собирались облака, но буря разразится ночью. У Оскара было достаточно времени, чтобы понять, кого же в этот раз подарило ему море.

— Пей. — Оскар протянул деревянную чашку, которой в некотором роде гордился. Он вырезал ее сам из найденного ствола. Пусть она была неуклюжей, но он вложил в дерево всю свою ярость и все отчаянное желание жить.

Спасенный сел, взял чашку, не открывая глаз, и принюхался. Он выглядел достаточно бодро для для несостоявшегося утопленника.

По лицу тенью скользнула гримаса не то отвращения, не то страха, но он пригубил, а потом выпил все.

— Меня зовут Оскар. Я смотритель маяка. Еще несколько минут, и ты бы стал пеной морской, разбившись о мои камни. У тебя есть имя?

— Пауль. — Он вернул кружку и лег обратно на подушку.

Оскар хмыкнул.

Оскар покрутил кружку в руках, перед тем, как поставить ее на стол.

Оскар был доволен.

Оскорблять себя предположением о собственной влюбленности он бы не стал, хотя у Пауля было удивительно гармоничное, невесомое тело. Ребра выступали, как у рыбы, и он был таким же плоским, бледным, как со дна моря. Отвернешься — выскочит из ловушки, юркнет между камней и вернется в свою стихию.

Море всегда знало, что Оскару нужно, и потакало желаниям своего любимца. Только каждую зиму он настраивал старенькое радио, чтобы через треск услышать других людей. В самую долгую ночь года ему обычно хотелось соскользнуть с камней в черную ледяную воду, чтобы никогда не вернуться на берег.

Только кто же зажжет маяк?

Летом, когда никому нет толком дела до маяка, а море спокойно, Оскар наслаждался теплыми камнями и тем, как деловито паслись его личные зайцы. Даже болтливые птицы — нарушительницы его покоя, — не раздражали так сильно. 

В такие дни найти ему замену не составило бы труда, только ему казалось, что именно так можно и должно жить.

А вот зимой, когда к островку неделями невозможно было причалить, он на упорстве и обещании, данном самому себе, поднимался по ледяной трубе вверх.

“Спасибо вам. Если бы не ваш свет, я бы погиб”, — было в скупых строчках письма, небрежно кинутого в ящик стола на кухне. От частого чтения на нем остались следы, да и на сгибах оно стало совсем ветхим.

Капитан думал, что смотритель расплачивается свободой за то, чтобы корабли возвращались в порт. Оскар не считал так. Это был его выбор и его решение, казавшиеся правильными, пока день был долог.

Теперь море подарило ему спутника, чтобы Оскар пережил еще один земной год.

***

Стать его глазами было легко, пусть Оскар и ревновал к ветру, который без стеснения трепал длинные седые пряди в челке. У Пауля не было возраста, хотя Оскару казалось, что тот старше любого из известных ему людей.

Пауль радовался солнцу, поворачивая лицо вслед за ним, и всегда выходил к воде. Чтобы ему было не больно идти по камням, Оскар сделал ботинки. Крепкие, они защищали пальцы, не давая сбивать их в кровь. Чтобы дойти до воды, Оскар протянул туда путь. У него было достаточно стальных прутов и крепкой веревки, чтобы домик стал центром паутины, но Пауль остановил его на первой же нити. Ее было достаточно. Остальные дороги он изучал сам. 

Оскар, нахохлившись, часами мог сидеть на крыльце, ежиться на пронизывающем ветру и смотреть, как медленно слепец совершает свой путь вдоль скалы. Он касался ее пальцами, и Оскар в своих руках чувствовал холодный, гладко-шершавый бок. Кто из богов прошлого срезал ее, будто крестьянин головку сыра, а крошки разбросал вокруг, сотворив пологий берег?

Оскару не было дела до богов, но, когда Пауль приближался к разбросанным камням, каждый раз вставал, чтобы видеть лучше, — не промахнется ли он мимо тропы, не свернет ли в расщелину, где и зрячему легко попасться в ловушку.

Злясь на собственную заботу, Оскар ждал, пока закончится самый страшный отрезок дороги, и уходил в дом, чтобы не видеть и не унижать своей тревожностью того, кто и так неплохо справлялся.

Смотреть отлив они ходили вместе. Оскар привязанным зверем бродил там, где еще недавно было море, Пауль, стоило им выйти на песок, снимал обувь, а потом шел вперед, пока вода не начинала касаться пальцев. Оскар никогда не шел следом. Не останавливал, не окрикал, не просил вернуться даже когда Пауль снимал одежду и заходил в воду по плечи, а потом и вовсе уплывал.

Он всегда возвращался, а Оскар всегда ждал, сидя на камнях. Иногда ложился на них животом и смотрел как деловито скачут креветки, как в водорослях прячутся крабы.

Изредка Оскар садился в лодку и греб рядом, потом доставал удочки, делая вид, что все ради того, чтобы поймать ужин. На самом же деле смотрел, как подкрашивается розовым небо от закатного солнца или как разливается по воде дорожка луны.

Пауль никогда не забирался в лодку. Он мог бесконечно лежать на поверхности, устремив слепой взгляд на первые звезды, или нырять, показываясь с разных бортов.

Он безукоризненно чувствовал дрожь уключин и никогда не подплывал так близко, чтобы его можно было задеть веслом.

В такие вечера, вернувшись на берег, Оскар уходил за ту стену дома, где его не нашел бы ветер, и обливался из ведра. Соленая вода попадала в глаза, в нос, делала жесткими волосы. Потом, стоило выйти из укрытия, налетал ветер, морозил тело, злился. Оскар прятался от него в доме, забирался в сырую постель и укрывался с головой старым одеялом.

Иногда Пауль нерешительно подходил — Оскар слышал шаги, которые то приближались, то удалялись. Иногда хлопала дверь. Иногда скрипела кровать от того, что Пауль сел на ее край, чтобы скользнуть под одеяло тонкими пальцами, выдернуть Оскара из убежища и согреть его тело.

Паулю нравилось, когда Оскар пах соленой морской водой. В первый раз погружаясь в воду, Пауль удивленно обернулся и протянул руку, приглашая следовать за ним, но Оскар только качнул головой, будто тот мог увидеть. Слова застряли в горле, как если бы он голосом заплатил за то, чтобы остаться на земле. Пауль ждал его перед тем, как уйти один. Про лодку Оскар вспомнил много раз спустя.

Когда дни стали короче, они чаще сидели в доме, слушая радио. Новости доносились до них, как через толщу воды.

Одной из таких была свадьба императора.

Пауль слушал. Он пытался не выдать своего интереса, но перестал, кажется, и дышать. Сначала Оскар смотрел, не нарушая эту потерянность в звуках, а потом обнял и положил руку ему на грудь.

— Все еще болит? Тут? — тихо спросил Оскар.

Слова были не нужны — кивка оказалось достаточно.

— Расскажи мне свою историю. Пришло время, — попросил Оскар, возвращаясь обратно на скамью.

Пауль пробежался пальцами стене, потом развернулся, сложив руки за спиной.

— Я хотел, чтобы моря и люди жили в мире.

— И только? — улыбнулся Оскар.

— Флагман армады попал в шторм, и тогда я увидел одного из офицеров. Спас его. Решил, что это тот человек, который сможет изменить мир.

— Ты полюбил его, не так ли?

— В обмен на глазные яблоки. — Голос Пауля дрогнул впервые за время их знакомства. — Я получил право встать за его плечом. Теперь он император и ему покорились отражения всех звезд в морской воде.

— Он должен основать династию.

Оскару до дрожи хотелось снова обнять, но Пауль отвергал все вокруг себя, чтобы забыть человека, чьи волосы были ярче солнца.

— А что он для тебя? — Пауль чуть дернул подбородком, спрашивая.

— Он платит мне деньги за то, чтобы корабли возвращались в порт невредимыми. Я инструмент, не более того.

***

Зимний день короток, и Оскар начал уставать. Когда становилось совсем тяжело, перечитывал то письмо от капитана Его Величества, после чего вставал и подходил к окну.

Дурная погода отбрасывала прочь глупых птиц, которые летели на свет, но она же могла разбить стекло и погасить огонь.

Вместо сна Оскар проваливался в тяжелое, неподвластное ему забытье, пока Пауль не сказал:

— Я слышу, как работает лампа и ощущаю ее тепло. Я разбужу тебя, если что-то изменится.

Стало легче. 

Оскар перестал уходить к Отвесным Скалам, бездонность моря у которых так манила его в прошлые зимы, но без Пауля земля станет безнадежно пустой. Просыпаясь, Оскар был рад видеть его лицо. Засыпая, он думал, как Пауль сидит, прислонившись острыми лопатками к шершавому камню, и слушает принадлежащий другим свет.

— Ты не жалеешь, что заплатил так дорого? — спросил однажды Оскар. Он провел пальцами по бровям, чтобы Пауль точно понял вопрос.

— Там, где я родился, мало света. Мне не обязательно видеть, хотя это была высокая цена.

— Ты не смог видеть того, чья красота покорила тебя? — улыбнулся Оскар одними уголками губ.

Иногда ревность к прошлому сжирала его, обещая выжечь дотла. Может быть, стоило поднять армию на штурм, чтобы златовласый император понял, кто из них сильнее?

— Я знаю, как он выглядит, но не знаю, как выглядишь ты.

Пауль легко стукнул Оскара подушечкой пальца по носу, от чего ярость отступила, уйдя в песок.

Самая долгая ночь зимы миновала. Оскар впервые провел ее не один, а устроив голову на чужих коленях. Утро-первого-дня выдалось солнечным, и они ходили к скалам вдвоем. Оскар не знал, Пауль ли не захотел его отпускать или это Оскар напросился следом.

Тот берег не был пологим, не было песка и игры с кромкой прибоя.

Пауль разделся, сел рядом с Оскаром, пододвинулся ближе к краю, чтобы волна могла коснуться его стопы, обернулся, посмотрев на Оскара закрытыми веками, а потом соскользнул в глубину.

Оскар ждал, отодвигаясь все дальше от подступающий с приливом воды. Камни цеплялись к одежде, царапали ладони, но Оскар упрямо оставался с ними до тех пор, пока Пауль не вытащил себя на скалу.

В море никогда не бывает холодно, но ветер коварен, поэтому Оскар без сожалений укрыл его своей курткой.

Так дивный морской зверь стал похож на человека настолько сильно, что Оскар едва не столкнул его обратно в воду.

***

С солнцем пришла весна, а за ней и беззаботность лета. Радио рассказало им, что у императора родился наследник, но их больше волновали кроличьи норы, изрывшие остров.

Они вдвоем ходили к морю в отлив, и однажды Оскар замешкался. Было жарко, он снял ботинки и рубашку, а потом залюбовался крабом, убегавшим от его тени. 

Тогда вода осторожно коснулась пальцев в первый раз. Еще можно было отступить, но Оскар остался на месте. Тот мелкий, песчаный пляж, на котором Пауль так любил чувствовать переход от воздуха к воде всем телом. Вода вытаскивала песчинки из под стоп, отчего Оскар будто проваливался глубже с каждой волной. 

Пауль смотрел на него, стоя по плечи в воде.

— Я отдал глаза Морской Ведьме, чтобы выйти на берег. Чтобы помирить воду и сушу, чтобы быть рядом с тем, кого я любил.

— Она жива? — усмехнулся Оскар.

— Расскажи мне свою историю. Пришло время, — вернул просьбу Пауль.

Оскар смотрел, как море ластилось к его ногам, а потом сделал первый шаг вперед.

— Давным-давно был тот, кто следовал за течениями, продавая товары. Он был удачлив и мудр, поэтому быстро разбогател. Он полюбил Морскую Ведьму, и они сыграли пышную свадьбу. Они могли бы быть счастливы, но у мальчика, который родился в положенный срок, один глаз был синим, как южное море, а второй черным, как уголь из глубин земли.

Оскар сделал еще один шаг, наслаждаясь тем, что вода поднялась до щиколоток. Водоросли тянули к нему ветви, рыбки не уплывали, а собрались вокруг, встречая гостя.

— Ведьма хотела выколоть ребенку черный правый глаз, чтобы он никогда и думать не смел о суше, но ее успели остановить. Потом торговец и вовсе добился того, чтобы ее изгнали. Сыну он сказал, что мать умерла. Выходит, соврал. — Следующий шаг дался легче. Море забирало Оскара себе.

— Это могут быть разные ведьмы, но моя тоже неравнодушна к глазам. — Пауль улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Отец ненавидел меня, потому что он любил мать больше, чем ее сына. Я поклялся, что когда вырасту, то буду жить подальше от воды, назло ей. Я вышел из моря на сушу, но оно манит меня, зовет меня, тянет меня к себе.

Оскар обхватил плечи руками. Вода уже доходила ему до пояса, штаны отяжелели, намокли и стесняли движения. Море обнимало и радовалось не то его возвращению, не то слабости. 

— Ты просто вышел на сушу? — спросил Пауль.

— Я могу... мог выйти. Сейчас уже не знаю. Если случится так, что я окажусь на земле, то море снова позовет меня. Стоит мне окунуться с головой, и я изменюсь. Поздно. — Оскар вдруг выпрямился и сделал еще шаг. Вода поднялась ему по грудь. — Я не выйду с тобой на берег. Ты волен стать смотрителем, если хочешь, волен сесть в лодку и доплыть до берега, как человек, но я уже не вернусь с тобой.

— Мое обещание было исполнено год назад. На суше никто не ждет меня. Теперь я знаю, что ты можешь выжить в моем мире.

— Это и мой мир, — буркнул Оскар. Вода поцеловала его в плечо и, играя, брызнула в нос. 

Ветер распахнул окно, разбросал по столу тетради, скинул на пол стакан от обиды, но было поздно. Остров опустел, и ветру не с кем было прощаться.

Радио молчало, но ветер не включил бы его даже, если бы мог.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использована неявная отсылка к стихотворению Ёсано Акико "Малодушие", потому что на островах все дороги ведут к морю (океану).


End file.
